hemlockgrovefandomcom-20200214-history
Roman Godfrey
Roman Godfrey is half human, half Upir, and one of two surviving children of Olivia Godfrey and J.R. Godfrey. He is from and resides in the supernatural-esque town of Hemlock Grove, Pennsylvania in the Godfrey estate with his mother Olivia with whom he has a volatile relationship and younger sister Shelley Godfrey over whom he is very protective. Roman is best friends with Peter Rumancek, whom he first meets in episode one. They have a close relationship. He is also very close with his cousin Letha Godfrey. At one point, he is mesmerized by Olivia to rape Letha resulting in the birth of Nadia in the episode Birth . 'Early Life' Roman is the eldest living child and only son of Olivia and J.R. Godfrey. His parentage, however, has come into question since Olivia was having an ongoing affair with J.R.'s brother Norman Godfrey at the time of his conception. It is unknown who his biological father is. He was born with a caul (a skin membrane covering the head and face), a fact in which Olivia took great pride. In Roman mythology, the caul indicates that the child would be destined for greatness, which Olivia strongly believed. It is easy to see how much his mother believes in this: after removing the caul, Olivia later eats it. When Roman was just a child, he found his father dead on the living room floor, and discovers that he had committed suicide. He later tells Peter that his firsts thought was that he believed his father would get into a lot of trouble for making such a mess. Throughout The Series Roman Godfrey/Season 1|Season 1 'Personality' Roman personifies the stereotypical "rich boy" who shrouds his insecurities with his wealth and drugs. Roman is sensitive, as seen in how he cares for Shelley, and lonesome in nature, as seen in how he adheres to his first friend Peter. Roman seems to display a power-struggle where he tries to act superior to others, yet is easily dismayed at times by his mother, Peter, and others. 'Physical appearance' Roman is tall and always dresses "fancy" for a teenager, embodying his wealthy persona. 'Relationships' *'Peter Rumancek': Peter is Roman's first real friend. Their relationship is strained given their mothers' dislike for each other, but they grow to become best friends. Roman clings to Peter; he needs Peter so that Roman himself can believe there is something good in him. He reaches out to Peter to bring out this side in him that is apparently hidden. Peter and Roman are later shown to be distantly related. They share the same dreams, and care deeply for the same women (Letha and Shelly). They are related through Olivia; her bastard child Magdalena is likely the grandmother or great-grandmother of Peter's grandfather Nicolae, and thus Olivia is Peter's great-great-great-great-grandmother - as well as Roman's mother. After Letha's death in childbirth, Peter leaves Hemlock Grove with his mother at the one time Roman needs him most. Roman hates him for this. After Peter's return in season two, they mend their wounds and over time, the broken relationship builds back up. *'Shelley Godfrey': Perhaps Roman's one redeeming quality. He is incredibly protective of Shelley, at the cost of confronting even his mother, whom he generally fears. He tends to her affectionately, but considers her to be powerfully insightful. In the labyrinth of his mind Shelley appears as his angelic guide. *'Olivia Godfrey': Roman's mother adores him more than she does any of her other children. She expects great things from him, as a result of him being born with the caul, upon which she privately feasted. She later proclaimed to Roman's father, JR, that, "He will always be mine." She is incredibly controlling of Roman's actions, but seemingly desires his rebellion. She often taunts Roman into action; manipulating him and several other characters throughout the story. The relationship between the two is often hinted to be slightly sexual. At the least they are generally pretty open with one another. She is incredibly permissive of Roman's excess, and has plans for him that only become clear at the end of the first season. *'JR Godfrey': Roman's father whom he remembers little of, but confronts in his coma. When he was very young, he found his father dead in the living room after he'd shot himself. Roman also learns that he may not in fact be his real father. *'Letha Godfrey': Roman's cousin/half-sister and the mother of his child with whom he shares an incestuously close relationship. Before the arrival of Peter in town Letha was Roman's only friend. At the end of season one, it is found out that Letha's father, Norman Godfrey, might in fact also be the father of Roman. *'Dr. Norman Godfrey': Letha Godfrey's father and Roman's father(as admitted by Norman Godfrey season 2). Norman seems to carry a suspicious attitude with regard to Roman and Letha's relationship, but as the season progresses it is reassured that Roman cares deeply for Letha. In Roman's coma he appears as Roman's therapist. *'Nadia Godfrey': *'Miranda Cates': 'Powers & Abilities' *'Enhanced Strength': Roman has used his enhanced strength countless times, for example he was able to rip Peter who was in his wolf form in half. *'Mesmerization': Roman has used his power of mesmerization countless times, he has used it to make women have sex with him, he has used it to make a cop stick a gun in his mouth and to make people lose their memory. *'Regenerative Healing': Roman can heal in a very rapid time. *'Immortality': Because Roman is a full Upir he will can not age. 'Weaknesses' Because Roman is a full Upir his weaknesses are limited: *'Decapitation': Decapitation is one of the only ways to kill an Upir. *'Stabbed in the Heart': If an Upir is stabbed in the heart then they will die. *'Burning': Burning is one of the only things that can kill an Upi. *'Desiccation': If an Upir is abstained from blood for too long then they will die. 'Name' *'Roman' comes from the Latin word "romanus", which means "of Rome". In this initial sense, the title "Roman" means "a citizen of the Roman Empire", a man of Roman (or Byzantine) culture, Latin or Greek. *The name is significant because it comes from the Etruscan founder of Rome, Romulus, who was raised by a she-wolf, and was know for being both ruthless and fair, and was also a god seperate from men as he was himself the decident of Mars the god of blood and war. *Olivia's Romanian origin also gives the name significance because Romania and is populous that come from the intermarriages of the Romanians and the Goths *'Godfrey', is however, of Germanic origins and derives from the personal name 'God-Freida'. This was composed of the elements 'guda', meaning good, and 'frid' - peace, which is somewhat ironic for the shows portrayal. 'Quotes' * "I don't want to progress. I want to be human." (season 2, episode 2) 'Trivia' *By the second season Roman is 1 * Roman drives a Jaguar XK150 in the first season and a Maserati in the second. *Roman was born with a caul (in Roman mythology, a sign that child was born for greatness) which may be significant in Olivia's decision to name him thus, given her apparent belief in the Roman myth. 'Gallery' 7-hemlock-grove.jpg Bill Skarsgard as Roman Godfrey on Hemlock Grove S01E01 7.png Tumblr mm6x7oGgjQ1qisd43o6 r1 250.png Bill-Skarsgard-Penelope-Mitchell-Hemlock-Grove.jpg CandyStore.jpg Famke-Janssen-Bill-Skarsgard-Hemlock-Grove.jpg Hemlock-Grove-Eli-Roth-Netflix.jpg henmlock620.jpg sup6c.jpg tumblr_mlmsqzyZBS1r61hj9o1_500.gif tumblr_mlpyexfoXj1s7hsjoo1_1280.png tumblr_mlq32cWwLF1qzd1ixo3_400.png tumblr_mm4g8huGw61qgs4sno3_250.gif p9826581_n620826_cc_v4_aa.jpg landon-liboiron-1367811580.jpg tumblr_myiq8ciibd1rjn473o1_250.gif tumblr_mssmz4Phul1rjn473o1_500.gif Screen Shot 2014-07-19 at 11.37.46 PM.png Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Upir Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Character Category:Season 2 Character